Twilight Magic
by Starcoal the Chakat
Summary: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Caylen Granger (OMC), Luna Lovegood, and Blaise Zabini leave Wizarding Britain behind them as they restart their lives in La Push, Washington. The gang has their work cut out for them as three of the five are imprinted on by some of the wolves. Starts in Harry potter Deathly Hollows Part 1, but is focused on New Moon and after.
1. Chapter 1

Start Date: April 10, 2016

Upload Date: April 10, 2016

Upload Type: Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor Twilight, make no monetary gain from this story, mean for no infringement, and own only the original character Caylen Granger.

+Chapter 1: Endings and A New Start+

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were thrown into the dungeons under Malfoy Manor to find Luna Lovegood, Mr. Ollivander, Griphook, and another prisoner. The last one surprised Harry and Ron immensely as it was Hermione's adopted brother, Caylen Granger. They had heard that Caylen had been taken hostage from Hogwarts, but they didn't expect for Caylen to be so injured. Harry tried the mirror shard and soon Dobby showed up. Soon the others were taken to Shell Cottage, owned by the Order of Phoenix as a safe house. Peter Pettrigrew checked what the noise was only to be stunned by Dobby. Shortly after that They were able to rescue Hermione and Griphook before leaving to Shell Cottage.

When Hermione sees her little brother being tended to she broke down and cried. Two days later Caylen was stabilized and was only awake long enough to mouth, "Parents...gone."

Hermione cried for an hour for the loss of their parents, but afterwards she started planning the rest of the war. [1] She verified with Griphook that Horcruxes were not allowed in Gringotts, so that they wouldn't have to steal it. From there they gathered and destroyed the anchors for Voldemort's soul, and soon fought in the Final Battle. Soon after Hermione left to check on her brother, followed by Blaise Zabini, Harry, and Luna. When they arrived Caylen was awake, but leaning against the bedpost with two covers over him. His brown hair had become white, his right eye was a pure black instead of blue, left eye was covered in bandages, and his skin tone was very light pallor that was nearly matched his white sweater. He smiled from ear to ear with tears when he saw Hermione walk into the room.

The visitors walked out and Fleur interrupted them with a barely noticeable accent, "Was he awake?"

"Yes, but what happened to him?" Hermione whispered urgently.

"We had to give him a dose of Vampiro Nostrum[2], a healing potion that has vampire venom as a main component. He would have been half vampire half human, if not for an early inheritance awoken by the potion. He is a half demon. He has been refusing blood, which he must have or he will die. Otherwise he is fine outside of being mostly blind in his left eye and mute."

The others were shocked, but Hermione revealed that he was adopted when they found him half starved in a dumpster. No one knows who his family is and no one came to retrieve him after five years. Hermione goes back into the room and pleads with her brother to drink some blood. He starts tapping in Morse code on the head post to say animal blood only.[3] Hermione nodded before asking Fleur for some animal blood. At first Fleur was confused, but realized the need for it. Soon Caylen is drinking some deer blood.

His eye color went to red after draining two cups. The others come in and start planning on where they will go, and Harry asked Hermione and Caylen if they would be honored to become his family as Blacks. They agree and have Gringotts make it official, Harry Marries Luna so she takes on his last name, and Blaise keeps his name stating that the Zabini family is still neutral. Harry takes on the name Hadrian Sirius Black, Hermione takes on Haven Black, and Caylen took on the name Zeke Regulus Black. They looked into homes owned by the Black family to find one closest to British weather, called La Push, Washington of the US. They gathered their things and once Zeke was cleared to travel they left Wizarding Britain after gaining the needed paperwork. Shortly after that they were starting to settle in their new home.

|AUTHOR'S NOTE|

As you can see I have started the story based off of the movie Harry Potter and Deathly Hallows Part 1, but with changes. The rest from chapter Two and on will follow New Moon into my own version of the story. The story within Chapter One consists of Six hundred and thirty (630) words with eight hundred and thirty-seven (837) words for the whole in upload.

[1]: Hermione uses planning as a coping skill, and wants to end the war to tend to her brother.

[2]: Vampiro Nostrum: A healing potion from Italy, and is of my own creation. If you wish to use it please notify me, but otherwise go ahead with using it. I don't mind.

[3]: Hermione and her family learned how to signal in Morse code from Hermione's dad, who was a former Colonel before retiring to spend more time with family as a dentist with his wife and his boss


	2. Author's Note 1

Start Date: April 11, 2016

Upload Date: April 11, 2016

Upload Type: Author's Note

+AUTHOR'S NOTE+

Starcoal will have to put this story on hold at moment as shi am moving soon, and would like to prepare. This one is sorry.


End file.
